warriorrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan
MoonClan is the former ThunderClan. They are very peaceful, especialy in the moonlight. The first and current leader is Cherrystar. Leader *Cherrystar- White she-cat with dark ginger blotches and green eyes. Roleplayed by Cherryfur123. Deputy *Reedsong- Red she-cat with beautiful brown tabby patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Medicine Cat *Thornpelt- spiky-furred dark brown tom with amber eyes and a broken backbone. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Medicine Cat Apprentice *Breezepaw- Pale gray tom with pale amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Warriors *Dovesong- Pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, chest, ears, and tailtip and light green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Blazefire- Gold tabby tom with blazing orange eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Featherlight- silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Scalepaw *Amberlight- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Briarpaw *Cedarleaf- Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Streamflower- small silvery-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Riverpoppy- gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Willowcloud- Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Windsong- Intelligent golden yellow tom with golden brown stripes on his back. Has vivid blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. Apprentice: Bramblepaw *Petalfang- Small, beautiful but fierce and strong black she-cat with unusually large front teeth. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. Apprentice: Ivypaw *Sandfern- Pale ginger she-cat with a white flash on her chest and pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Kestrelfeather- Mottled gray-brown tom with white spots like kestrel feathers and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Moonleaf- silver tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes, former rogue. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Mistystream- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Jaypaw *Patchfall- Tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Apprentice: Poppypaw *Windrush- Pale gray she-cat with swirly gray stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear *Reedwhisker- Greyish blue tom with long whiskers. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. *Acornfrost- Grey tom with dark blue stripes. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. *Blazetrail- Golden tom with red patches. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. *Mapleleaf- Mottled bright ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear'' Apprentice- Mudpaw *Shinystream- Beautiful, slender silver tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and a bushy tail Roleplayed by Shinystar *Sunshine- Handsome, clever dark ginger tom with forest-green eyes and a bushy tail. Roleplayed by Shinystar Apprentices *Scalepaw- Fluffy gray tom with ragged fur and green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Briarpaw- Dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Poppypaw- Dark tortoiseshell-and-white-she-cat *Jaypaw- Gray tabby-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. *Mudpaw- Mottled golden she-cat with brown spots. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. *Bramblepaw- Light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. *Ivypaw- Sleek black she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. Queens *Morningsun- Cream she-cat with a lovely dappled coat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. *Morningsun's kits: *Dapplekit- Cream she-cat with a lovely dapple coat like her mother *Dovekit- Mottled light gray she-cat *Dawnkit Creamy-brown she-cat Elders *Robinwing- Scarlet she-cat. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. *Oathheart- Light brown tom with long fur. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. Former MoonClan Members Former Leaders Former Deputies Former Medicine Cats Former Medicine Cat Apprentices Former Warriors *Winterleaf- Gentle pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wotto3577. Former Apprentices Former Queens Former Kits Former Elders How to Join Leave a messege on my talk page if you want to join. Or post it on the Clan's talk page. ♫Dovesong-Moonleaf♪''♫Dove's gentle song♪ ''11:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Role-play Section Amberlight was out on patrol with Streamflower, Riverpoppy, Sandpaw, and Kestrelpaw to check if any rogues or loners have appeared on the territory. "I think I scent a nursing queen! And five kits, too!" exclamed Sandpaw. Then a silver tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyescame out of the bushes. "Greetings, young warriors. My name is Moon," said the tabby-and-white cat. "If you want to know where my kits are, they're in that tree over there. Their names are Breeze, Scale, Poppy, Briar, and Jay," said Moon. Amberlight spoke up. "Would you and your kits like to join MoonClan?" she questioned. Moon answered, "Of course we would!" They were led back to camp, where they were named Moonleaf, Breezekit, Scalekit, Poppykit, Briarkit, and Jaykit.Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 13:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dovesong, Blazefire, and Featherlight were out on a walk when they scented cats. Dovesong ran ahead and poked her head through a bush to discover a pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eys, a spiky-furred dark brown tom with amber eyes and appeared to have a broken backbone, and a tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes. "H-hello," said the tabby shakily. "My name is Misty, and these are my brothers Thorn," she said, using her tail to point a the dark brown tom, "and Patch," she said pointing at the tortoiseshell-and-white tom. Thorn spoke up, "I hear you need a medicine cat. I'll be the medicine cat because I can't be a warrior." "Then you'll join MoonClan?" questioned Dovesong. Patch said, "Of course we will." They were led back to camp, where they became Mistystream, Thornpelt, and Patchfall. then Breezekit, Scalekit, Poppykit, Briarkit, and Jaykit were made into apprentices, becoming Breezepaw (Mentor: Thornpelt), Scalepaw (Mentor: Featherlight), Poppypaw (Mentor: Patchfall), Briarpaw (Mentor: Amberlight), and Jaypaw (Mentor: Mistystream). Then Willowpaw, Sandpaw, and Kestrelpaw became warriors Willowcloud, Sandfern, and Kestrelfeather. Category:Clans